Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an audio output apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an audio output apparatus and a control method thereof which provide a video which matches an atmosphere of music contents to a user with the music contents.
Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of audio output apparatuses have been developed.
In particular, in recent years an effort for developing the audio output apparatus in a newer type has been made in order to coincide with the needs of a user who desires newer and various functions. In recent years, as an interest in sensibility engineering increases, a research into human sensibility and development of products acquired by applying the research have been achieved. In particular, sensibility ICT convergence technology has come to the fore, which automatically recognizes the human sensibility and processes information according to a use situation and provides the processed information to the user and the technology can be applied even to the audio output apparatus. An emotion felt by the user may be further uplifted or vary depending on how music contents provided by the audio output apparatus are provided to suit the property of the music contents.
Meanwhile, an attempt to visually provide an audio to the user is made through technology that converts an audio into light and displays the light by making an amplitude and a wavelength of the audio to correspond to an amplitude and a wavelength of the light, such as a visualizer in the related art.
However, because the audio is visualized by considering only the amplitude and the wavelength of the audio in the related art and a visual effect depending on a detailed genre of reproduced music cannot be provided, it is inadequate in causing the user to feel advanced sensibility. Further, the related art has a problem in that a unidirectional service is provided without considering the user. For example, an emotion of the user depending on the detailed genre of the music, a difference between night and day, and weather is also changed and the related art cannot visually provide the change in sensibility. As a result, seeking a method that can provide images which match the genre of the provided music contents and an atmosphere of an external environment together while providing the music contents to the user is requested.